


Diversions

by teamthorki



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desperation, Hand Jobs, M/M, Omorashi, Semi-Public Sex, Watersports, somehow feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 20:17:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16899201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamthorki/pseuds/teamthorki
Summary: Loki stubbornly refuses to admit he needs to piss. Naturally, there are consequences.





	Diversions

**Author's Note:**

> fill for the thorki kink meme on dreamwidth

Loki was in a foul mood. 

His day had started off rather poorly, after being rudely awakened by Thor slamming open his bedroom door after letting himself into Loki’s apartment. Ok, so maybe he’d overslept and maybe he should have made more an effort to answer his phone that had been buzzing away somewhere in his room, and maybe he shouldn’t have gone out drinking the night before they were due to go to their parents for the weekend, but he wasn’t about to go and admit that to his brother. 

His brother, who stood there in his doorway nagging him incessantly, while Loki tried to gather some clean clothes to shove into his overnight bag. 

“I told you I’d be here at nine.”

“Yes, on a  _ Saturday _ ! I thought you were joking,” Loki complained, as he picked through his various assortment of black shirts. 

“I wanted to beat the traffic! I’ve never driven there before, I don’t know what the roads will be like down that way.”

It was their first trip back home since their parents had moved house just after New Year’s. It was a lovely house, mum had sent them pictures after they’d settled in, apparently in a very secluded spot somewhere in the countryside, with several spare bedrooms for friends and family to stay over. They would need them for this weekend, Loki thought - it was the family’s annual Midsummer party, and no doubt his mum would go all out for the first hosted event in their new house by inviting all their friends, some of whom would probably be staying the night, thereby forcing Loki and Thor into the same room. They’d have to pretend to be annoyed about it. 

It had been too long since they shared a bed, Loki thought. It used to be a more regular occurrence, starting as teenagers sneaking into each other’s bedrooms at night, staying as silent as they could for fear of getting caught, and when Thor was finally old enough to move out on his own there was rarely a night that Loki didn’t stay over. The reality of the situation caught up with them inevitably though; the heartbreak of separating each morning and living their lives pretending to be  _ just brothers _ grew to be too much to bear, and their nights together grew fewer and fewer. Loki missed them terribly, and there was a part of him that hoped that Thor did too.  Oh yes, he thought, he was very much looking forward to this trip. 

“Who gave you that?” Thor asked suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts. Loki had been getting changed out of the clothes he’d fallen asleep in, and Thor was frowning at something on his chest. He moved to look in the mirror, and saw a series a deep purple bruises forming just under his collarbone and across his chest. Ah. 

“No one important,” Loki shrugged off, pulling another shirt over his head to hide the view. “Why, are you jealous?” 

Thor glared at him intently for a moment, but Loki refused to back down and break eye contact. Instead, Thor was the one to look away first, muttering, “Hurry up and pack,” before leaving the room. Loki couldn’t help the smug sense of satisfaction. 

And so they left, only an hour after they had originally planned, which Loki thought was pretty good going all things considered. It wasn’t long however until his hangover started to make itself known and he insisted Thor stop so he could get some coffee (“We’re late enough as it is!” “But I’m  _ dying _ here! Is that really what you want?”). He quickly got through his venti caramel frappuccino before he got bored again, so he scrolled through his phone until his battery died (in his drunken state he’d forgotten to charge it when he got home last night), and then he was  _ really _ bored. He couldn’t even sleep to pass the time; the caffeine and sugar had made him just wired enough and the car currently felt like an oven - the heatwave combined with the shitty aircon did nothing to improve Loki’s mood, who did not deal with the heat well.

“Maybe if you wore something other than black for once,” said Thor, after the fourth time Loki had complained about it.

“Maybe if you fixed your bloody aircon I wouldn’t have to worry about it,” he snapped back, his temper quickly rising.

Thor simply shrugged, “It’s fine with the windows down,” which only served in making Loki more annoyed. He didn’t bother pushing it though, he didn’t have the energy to deal with in the heat, and there was another problem that was increasingly fighting for his attention. 

Namely, he really needed a piss. 

He should have realised, really, that it probably wasn’t the best idea to be drinking a large coffee before a long-ish car journey where there wouldn’t be any stops, but he also didn’t plan on Thor insisting they both be chugging water every five minutes (“It’s hot! It’s important to stay hydrated!”) So really, it was all his fault. 

It’ll be fine, Loki told himself, as he tried not to jiggle his leg. They were driving country roads, not particularly fast but they were making steady progress. They were probably nearly there. Traffic was non-existent. He’d be fine, really. Just don’t think about it.

“Shit,” muttered Thor, peering at the sat nav.

_ Shit _ , thought Loki.

“What’s wrong?” he asked out loud, trying to keep the worry out of his voice.

“You see that?” he said, tapping the screen, where the message  _ ‘Recalculating route’ _ was displayed prominently, “it’s been giving me that for the last ten minutes. I thought it might pick us up again but I think it’s overheated. Basically, we’re lost.”

It was at that moment his bladder decided to give a sharp  _ pang _ as if to remind him of its existence. He tried not to panic.

“What do you mean, we’re lost? We’re following a sat nav!”

“Well, not anymore we’re not.”

“So what do we do?”

“I dunno, just have to keep driving till we pick it up on the signs, I guess.”

Loki groaned, “That could take  _ ages _ though. How far are we?”

“An hour away, maybe? I swear it’s not that far.”

Loki wanted to cry. _ An hour _ ?! Normally it wouldn’t be an issue, but the urge to pee had arrived almost out of thin air, and now with the prospect of being lost somewhere in the middle of nowhere it seemed to be getting worse with every minute that passed. He couldn’t resist shifting in his seat slightly, trying to find an angle that would reduce the pressure, but he kept it to a minimum to avoid raising suspicion. 

Just don’t think about it. Simple, right? 

 

Twenty minutes later, it occurred to Loki it was far from simple. It turns out the more you try to not think about something, the more you thought about it. Especially when that something was your bladder being pressed into by an offending seatbelt. 

It was made even worse by the fact he couldn’t use his phone to distract himself. He briefly made the attempt to help in their navigation, but Loki was a city boy who never bothered to learn how to drive (“when would I need to when you have a car?” he would tell Thor), and without any kind of modern technology, his assistance wasn’t much. He even tried to use the maps on Thor’s phone for about five minutes until he got too frustrated with the lack of signal. How do people even live outside of the city?, he thought miserably. It was like going back in time twenty years.

Every now and then he’d cast glances in Thor’s way to gauge his reaction on the situation, to see if he was any closer to finding their route again, whilst subtly trying to squeeze himself through his jeans. But no, he was as calm as ever, and for some reason it only irritated Loki further. It wasn’t until Thor caught his eye before Loki quickly glanced away that he asked: “Are you alright?”, that Loki snapped.

“No! No, I’m not alright! I’m too hot, we’re hopelessly lost, my phone is dead, I’m still hungover, and,” he groaned, “and I really need to piss.” God, saying it out loud somehow made the pressure even  _ worse _ . 

Thor just chuckled, and Loki seriously wanted to hit him with something. “We’re not  _ hopelessly _ lost, I think I’m on the right track now. Can’t fix the heat, mind. And seriously, if you wanted to stop you could’ve just said. I’ll pull over here, if you want.”

“I’m not pissing in some field like a fucking animal,” Loki swore through gritted teeth, ignoring the spasm his traitorous bladder gave him at the thought of it. He wished he hadn’t said anything at all now. “I’ll just wait til we get there.”

“Well, ok, if you say so.” Thor said, knowing how to avoid a conflict when he saw one. 

Loki just stared angrily out of the window, managing to resist the temptation to grab himself for all of three seconds before the urge grew too strong again. Now that his secret was out, all pretenses were out the window and he made no effort to hide his desperation, as he crossed one leg over the other and squeezed tightly, leg bouncing jerkily, and his face scrunched up in discomfort. 

“ _ Fucking hell, _ ” he muttered to himself, cursing his own inability to control his reaction. 

“You really have to go, don’t you,” came Thor’s voice. It wasn’t quite a question, and Loki had been able to focus on anything other than his increasing need, he would have noticed his voice was oddly strained. 

Instead, Loki looked over to give him his best scathing glare, only to find Thor was also glancing in his direction, perhaps a little too long for someone who focusing on the road ahead of them. It wasn’t to look him in the face either, in fact Thor seemed to be a little too interested in the way Loki was squirming in his seat.  _ Oh, this is rich _ , Loki thought to himself.

“Yes, I really do, so I’d appreciate it if you could hurry it up a little. Unless you’d rather me wet myself all over your car.”

That did the trick. Thor did look him in the eye at that, only for a brief second before his attention was fixated firmly on the road once again, but it was enough. Loki could read his brother well enough by this point to recognise the lust on his face, to know that yes, he actually was getting turned on by the fact Loki was desperate to piss.  _ Fucking weirdo _ , he thought, but even in his own head it was more out of amazement than malice. He wondered if he was getting hard. 

That would probably help him out right now, Loki thought idly. At least if he had an erection, he’d be physically incapable of pissing himself. There was already a rather pleasant tingle in his crotch, a fact he put down firmly to the constant squeezing on his cock rather than the pressure from his bladder. He didn’t need to add another kink to his already long list - he’d save this one for Thor.

Despite himself, his thumb started to rub slowly along his tortured and sensitive cock head. It certainly felt a lot better than the death grip he had around it previously, and his toes curled slightly at the pleasure. He cannot  _ believe _ he is doing this and would probably deny to his deathbed, but at least it gave him something else to focus on other than the need to empty his bladder. And well, if he did happen to get hard, it would just be a tactical move on his part. It wouldn’t be that he’s actually enjoying this. 

Of course, it would be at that precise moment with his guard down that they encountered a particularly vicious pothole on Loki’s side of the road. The sudden movement and his softened grip allowed for a spurt of piss to escape his cock, before Loki clamped back down on it and doubled over in his seat to stop the flow, trying his best not to whimper openly.  _ That was too close _ . 

“Jesus, are you alright?” came Thor’s concerned voice.

“‘M fine,” Loki grunted out, being the furthest from fine he possibly could be. He was still hunched over his lap, legs bouncing wildly, desperately trying to hold back the flood he knew was mounting. The front of his underwear was warm and damp, and it was doing nothing to help his urgency. He felt another trickle flow out, which took a few seconds before he was able to stop it.

“Jesus Christ, Loki… I’m pulling over, okay?” 

The car came to a stop at a small gravel clearing on the side of the road. Loki’s seatbelt was already off by the time they had stopped moving, and as he scrambled to open the door there was already a wet patch forming on the outside of his jeans. 

He flung open the door and lept out of the car as quickly as he could but the twisting of his body was the last push his poor bladder could take, and there were two long spurts before the floodgates opened. The piss poured from his cock and down his legs, into his shaking hands as he tried in vain to stop the flow, but he wasn’t even able to slow it down. He could hear the hiss as the force of the stream hit the inside of his underwear, and he could see the puddle that was growing rapidly at his feet as it rushed forward from him like a waterfall, turning his jeans an even darker shade of black. But above that he could his own moans escaping his throat, as the agony of just a moment ago turned into pure, unadulterated pleasure as he was finally able to let go.

There was so much in him he was still pissing full force by the time Thor had made his way round to him and and before Loki could even realise what was happening, he had crushed their lips together in a frenzy, kissing him as desperately as Loki was emptying his bladder. He wormed a hand in between them to press against Loki’s still spurting cock and began to rub him firmly, the warm wet fabric dragging deliciously across his length, and Loki moaned for whole different reason as he felt himself start to harden under his brother’s touch. The stream was finally coming to a stop, and Loki helped it along by actively pushing the last few drops out before grinding his crotch into Thor’s hand. 

Thor let out a whine of his own, and he hurriedly opened up Loki’s trousers to free his erection before doing the same with his own and encircling them both with one large hand. Loki threw his head back in a groan then flung his arms around Thor’s neck, to stable himself and to bring his brother closer to kiss him once more. 

“Fucking weirdo,” he gasped against his lips.

“Shut up,” Thor growled, before doubling his efforts with his hand, effectively silencing Loki.

Loki’s cock was still covered in his own piss, and it added a perverse element of lubrication, along with the copious amounts of pre-come they were producing between them. Thor’s hand moved like lightning and it stole the breath from Loki’s lungs and sent tremors throughout his body. He could feel the pressure building rapidly in his balls, and he knew he wouldn’t last much longer. 

But it was Thor who surprised him when he lets out a choked off cry only a few strokes after that, coming so hard he swore it could have reached his chin, and honestly it happened so quickly he should have be embarrassing but Loki was so turned on by the sight that it tipped him over the edge almost immediately after, his climax crashing into him and sweeping him up like a tornado, his howls only muffled by Thor’s mouth. 

It took them a few minutes to regain their senses as they stood there panting against each other, but in the end it was Thor who spoke first:

“We’re very public.”

“ _ Shit _ ,” Loki swore, his head swiveling round to survey the damage, but they were still mercifully deserted. The surge of adrenaline was enough to send his heart pumping again, and now in the aftermath he looked into Thor’s eyes and wanted nothing more than to be held. He cursed their wretched situation, not for the last time.

It must have shown on his face, because Thor cupped him by the neck gently, bringing their foreheads to rest tenderly against each other. It was a rare moment of intimacy that Loki was infinitely grateful for, and he lets out a shaky breath he didn’t realise he was holding. 

“Do you want a change of clothes?” Thor offered.

Loki can’t help but laugh a little when he remembers his situation, standing on the side of the road with his dick out, covered in piss and come.

“Yeah, that’d be nice,” he smiled, and Thor smiled back, as he fished out a fresh pair of jeans and underwear from Loki’s bag, and then a pair for himself. They change quickly, still looking out for cars, and then Thor flings the dirty clothes into a bag in the back of his car. Now that all the offending evidence has gone, there’s an awkward tension lingering between, neither of them sure how to make the first move. Loki speaks first this time. 

“I don’t wanna let you go again.”

Thor let out a shaky sigh, visibly relieved, “I don’t either.” 

“Good,” Loki smiled, just as relieved on the inside. “Now, c’mere,” he said, drawing his brother into one last embrace. He nestled his face into the crook of Thor’s shoulder, and he can’t remember the last time he felt so at home. “I’ll be honest, I didn’t think it would take me pissing myself in your car to bring us together again,” he heard Thor groan in embarrassment and he smirked, “That’s an interesting kink, by the way. You kept that one quiet.”

“Yeah, well…” Thor grumbled, “you enjoyed it too, don’t forget.”

“That I did, but then I’m always open to new experiences,” he said conversationally, enjoying his teasing a little too much. “There’s just one problem, though.”

“And what’s that?”

“We’re still lost.”

“... _ Shit _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> i would LOVE to write a follow up to this, so if you enjoyed this and would be interested pls let me know. i live for your feedback.


End file.
